


Off Season

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the events of <a href="http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/257363.html">Hiatus</a>, though it's really all PWP, but if you want to get a few of the nuances (hee, like there are really nuances), you might wish to read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Season

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-29-06

Jamie sighed softly, his hips rolling upward against the weight on them as he opened one eye, his eyebrow lifting as well. Ioan smiled and leaned forward, resting his forearms on Jamie’s chest. “Sleep well?”

“Mmm,” he agreed, thrusting up against Ioan again. “Very.” He moved his hand to stroke the smooth line of Ioan’s back, stopping as he realized that he couldn’t. “Ioan?”

Ioan sat up and picked up the tie next to him on the bed and rolled it around his hands. Jamie’s gaze moved up to his wrists then back down to Ioan. “Turnabout’s fair play, don’t you think?” Ioan asked. “After all, you’ve ruined my ties for anything else.”

Jamie struggled slightly, tightening the silk around his wrist before nodding in the direction of Ioan’s hands. “And what’s that one for?”

Ioan leaned in and placed the red silk over Jamie’s eyes. “Let’s see if you can figure it out.” Ioan’s cock pressed hard against Jamie’s as he leaned forward and knotted the tie behind Jamie’s head. “Let me give you a clue.”

“Ioan,” Jamie moaned, thrusting up against the long slide of Ioan’s body.

“I was thinking, as you were lying there, wasting what little time we have together sleeping,” Ioan weight disappeared for a moment before settling back, his knees on either side of Jamie’s thighs, his cock resting against Jamie’s, his arse warm against Jamie’s legs. “That with all the physical activity, you might be hungry.”

Jamie’s stomach growled in response, the sound echoed by Jamie himself. “I thought you said you didn’t have anything healthy.”

“I don’t.” Jamie felt the press of something against his lips and opened them, groaning as the salty, sharp taste of soy sauce landed on his tongue. “But I’ve got take out.”

“Oh,” Jamie’s lips parted further, taking in the heavy weight of the bite from the wooden chopsticks.

“Chow mien,” Ioan set the box on Jamie’s chest as he pulled the chopsticks free from Jamie’s lips. “I can almost hear you gaining weight.” He settled another box on Jamie’s chest and pressed another bite to Jamie’s lips. “Still hungry?”

“You’re an evil bastard, Gruffudd,” Jamie informed him before taking the offered bite, moaning quietly as taste and sensation layered across his tongue. “Oh, God.”

“Melts in your mouth, doesn’t it?”

Jamie licked his lips and moaned again, tugging at his restraints. “Ioan…”

Ioan ran the empty chopsticks against Jamie’s parted lips and tongue. “More?”

“You’re a horrible, wicked bastard, Ioan.” Jamie bit his lower lip, his eyes closed even behind the blindfold.

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” Ioan laughed as a noodle slipped free of the chopsticks and slithered across Jamie’s chest. Jamie throat caught on a rough cry, the sound descending into nothing more than a whimpered plea as Ioan’s lips chased it, his tongue lapping up the errant sauce that trailed across Jamie’s skin. “Whoops. Terribly sorry.”

The chopsticks pressed against Jamie’s lips again and he opened his mouth, snaking his tongue around the mass of noodles. Ioan emitted a soft noise, his hips rolling slowly against Jamie’s. Jamie chewed slowly, listening as Ioan fished a bite out of the second box and moaned around the taste of it before offering another one to Jamie. He licked his lips and then held out his tongue, fighting the urge to smile as he heard the snap of Ioan’s teeth, imagining the clench of his jaw.

“Four bites now, Bamber,” Ioan practically purred his last name. “That’s at least another hundred push ups, hmmm?”

Jamie drew his legs up, shifting Ioan’s seat on his thighs, pressing the flesh of their cocks together. “Or one really good session with you on your back.”

“Well, if we’re going to start basing your caloric intake on how often I’m going to get laid…” Ioan laughed softly and pressed another bite against Jamie’s lips. “Though it doesn’t bode well for your diet back in Vancouver.”

Jamie swallowed and smiled slowly, the arc of his eyebrow rising above the silk tie. “I just have to find other ways to work it off up there.”

“Really?” Ioan leaned back against Jamie’s legs, lifting one of the cartons off his chest. “Such as?”

“I spend half my day in the gym, you jealous wanker.” Jamie tugged at the ties again. “I haven’t eaten real food in six months, now give me another bite.”

“Or?” Ioan drawled.

“Or I won’t work off a single calorie in a Ioan Gruffudd approved manner.” Jamie snapped, fighting his smile.

“And I thought I was the whiny little bitch in this relationship.” Jamie could hear Ioan’s smile in his voice. He pressed the chopsticks to Jamie’s mouth again. “I could just leave you tied up here, you know, and go off and finish this in the other room.”

“Wanking off.”

“Better than listening to you piss and moan.” Ioan fed him another bite. “I’d have to finish the food first. Can’t exactly wank off and eat Chinese food all at once.”

“You’d hurt yourself. With the chopsticks.”

Ioan laughed and shifted, removing the second carton from Jamie’s chest. He tugged the tie off Jamie’s eyes and smiled down at him, reaching out to run his thumb across Jamie’s bottom lip. Tilting his head, Ioan brought his thumb up to his mouth and sucked on it, then licked his lips. “Hunger sated?”

Jamie shook his head. “I want dessert.”

“Glutton.”

“For punishment, apparently, given that I’m spending my free time with you.” He cast a quick glance up at the ties and then back at Ioan. “Untie me.”

“No.” Ioan ran his fingers down Jamie’s chest to the curve of his cock, wrapping his hand around it lightly and stroking slowly along the length. “I rather like you as a captive audience.”

“Mmm.” Jamie rolled his hips upward. “I want dessert.”

Ioan released him slowly, sitting back and meeting Jamie’s eyes. “You do?”

“Yes.”

“All right then.” He reached up and untied Jamie slowly then slipped off his lap, gathering up his clothes and tugging on his boxer-briefs before tossing Jamie’s at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting dressed.” He reached out and grabbed Jamie’s briefs again. “Did you need some help getting these on?”

“You think I trust you, you randy bastard?” Jamie shook his head, taking the boxer-briefs and sliding them on. “You’d snap them sure as shit.”

“Not my fault I didn’t get to finish.” Ioan smirked in his direction. “You said you wanted dessert.”

“It could have been a euphemism.”

“I have cheesecake.”

Jamie groaned. “Okay, it wasn’t a euphemism.”

Ioan laughed and reached over, sliding his fingers along the waistband of Jamie’s boxer-briefs. “You’re not going to be able to eat for months after this, you know.”

“I don’t know.” Jamie caught Ioan’s hand and tugged him closer. “I imagine we’ll manage to work some of it off.”

“Two carrots sticks a day then? Splurging.”

“Are you ever going to feed me?”

“I just did.”

Jamie ran his thumb over Ioan’s lower lip. “I want something sweet.”

“I tried to give you that as well.” Ioan grinned widely. “Come on.”

They made their way to the kitchen, Jamie heading straight for the refrigerator. “Tell me there’s chocolate.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Ioan ran his hand down Jamie’s back as Jamie pulled the cheesecake box off the shelf. “You sleep the afternoon away and I have to get food, feed you…”

“Well, if I hadn’t had to do all the work prior to that…” Jamie set the box on the table, turning a chair backwards and straddling it. “While you just laid there.”

“Rather hard to do anything else with such a behemoth on me.” Ioan jabbed Jamie with a fork.

“It’s all muscle,” Jamie assured him, grabbing the utensil. “And you’re just jealous.”

“Oh, terribly.” Ioan admitted with a smirk. “We can all well imagine how sexy I’d look with all those muscles.”

Jamie nearly choked, coughing and spluttering. “You’re going to put me right off this, you know.” He speared another bite and held it out. “Want some?”

Ioan licked his lips and opened his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the fork. Jamie pulled the fork free and shook his head. “Mouth made for sin, Gruffudd.”

“As I recall, that was what attracted you in the first place.”

Jamie slid the fork in his mouth and sucked on it, watching Ioan watch him. “One of the things.”

Ioan chuckled softly and moved over to the counter, hoisting himself up on it. He leaned back, his hands splayed against the counter as Jamie moaned around another bite of cheesecake. “You’re going to make yourself sick, you know.”

“Mmm. It’s worth it.” He took another bit and walked over to Ioan, moving between his spread legs, bracing his hands on either side of Ioan’s legs. He rubbed his nose against Ioan’s then slid his chocolate coated tongue between Ioan’s parted lips.

Moaning softly, Ioan reached up, leaning in as he ran his hands through Jamie’s short hair. He slid off the counter, insinuating his body against Jamie’s, the hard counter pressing them closer together.

Jamie laughed against Ioan’s kiss. “Poor Ioan. Between a rock and a hard place.”

“Shouldn’t insult your intelligence that way,” Ioan laughed, running his hands down Jamie’s neck to his shoulders. He planted his palms and pushed Jamie backwards, walking him slowly toward the opposite wall.

”What are you doing, Ioan?” Ioan ran his hands over the sharp planes of Jamie’s chest, smoothing over hair and muscle, his thumbs grazing Jamie’s nipples. Jamie closed his eyes, biting the corner of his lower lip. “Ioan…”

He leaned down, the ragged, untamed curls brushing Jamie’s chest as Ioan ran his tongue over a nipple.

“Ioan.”

Ioan’s hands found Jamie’s hips, matching the curve of them. His voice was a thick whisper. “Turn around.”

Jamie’s breath caught roughly as Ioan’s hands tugged his hips closer, edging his knee between Jamie’s legs.

“Turn around.” He whispered the words against Jamie’s lips, the sensation causing another low tremor to wrack Jamie’s body as he straightened, holding Ioan’s eyes as long as he could as he turned.

“Beautiful,” Ioan breathed, stroking firm lines down Jamie’s bare back to the dark fabric of his boxer-briefs.

His fingers rubbed over the material where it met Jamie’s skin, sliding across the disparate surfaces as Jamie braced himself against the wall, the hard bunch of muscle in his arms tensed and standing in high relief. Jamie bent his head forward, resting his forehead against the wall as Ioan’s hand stroked and caressed him.

Jamie closed his eyes, his breathing shallow and weak as Ioan’s long fingers slipped over the curve of his arse, kneading the firm flesh.

“Bounce a quid off your arse, do you think?” Ioan’s tone was light, but the heavy weight of desire in it caused Jamie’s breath to catch. He swallowed hard and managed a weak laugh. Ioan turned his hands, sliding his fingers beneath the waistband of the boxer-briefs and guiding them down Jamie’s body. His breath fanned over Jamie’s shoulder. “So tight, Jamie.”

“Fuck,” Jamie breathed heavily, his fist pounding lightly on the wall. “Ioan.”

“What?” He asked softly, trailing his fingers over Jamie’s arse, letting them graze the curve and cleft, the brush of his fingertips causing Jamie’s body to contract, a shudder running down his spine. Ioan’s teeth scraped across Jamie’s shoulder before he replaced them with a kiss, his lips and tongue warm and wet on Jamie’s flesh. “What do you want?”

The muscles of Jamie’s back tightened as he arched, pressing back against Ioan’s hand. “Ioan, you’ve been torturing me for the last half hour. Just…” He slid his hand down the wall to wrap around his cock as Ioan’s fingers continued to brush against the tight ring of muscle, skating over it lightly. “Please?”

Ioan’s hands shifted, cupping Jamie’s hips as he slid the length of his cock along Jamie’s arse. Jamie moaned low and deep in his throat, his hand moving over his length. Ioan released his hip and moved his hand down to Jamie’s, stilling it. “Stop.”

“Ioan,” Jamie panted softly, turning his head, his face flushed.

“Not yet, Jamie,” Ioan whispered, his hips rolling forward, his body sliding against Jamie’s slowly. Rough breath blasted hot against Jamie’s back and he hit his head against the wall, gasping as Ioan’s hand tightened around his, both of them stroking the length of Jamie’s cock.

“Oh…fuck,” Jamie groaned, low and hot and desperate, his free hand flat against the wall as Ioan continued to rock against him. “Ioan.” His name turned into another low moan, this time of desperation as Ioan backed away. Jamie slumped forward, his hand moving more quickly along his shaft, ignoring the muttered curses and distant crashes behind him until everything came into sharp focus, Ioan’s cool, wet fingers rubbing firmly over the tight muscle of his arse. “Oh. Oh, fuck.”

“Yes,” Ioan breathed, sliding one finger slowly past the tight aperture. Jamie’s throat closed and he let out a soft keen as Ioan thrust deeper, easing it slowly inside him. Ioan continued thrusting slowly, pushing deep then nearly pulling free of Jamie’s taut flesh before moving in again. Jamie forced himself to breath, the sound loud in his own ears as his hand slowed, drawn in and echoing the steady, infuriating rhythm of Ioan’s finger.

Jamie shifted his legs, spreading them wider as a second finger joined the first. His own hand slid down to the head of his cock, concentrating on the slick tip, circling the firm ridge of flesh. Heat and friction built against his palm as Ioan’s fingers moved deeper, thrust harder. Jamie nodded, his sweat-slick hair sliding against the wall as his hand moved faster, pulled harder. “Please,” he whispered, unsure Ioan could even hear him, the sound barely making it to his own ears. He tried again, words dying as the long, slim hardness of Ioan’s fingers was replaced by cool, thick, wet and the long, hard push of Ioan’s cock.

“Fuck,” Jamie gasped, his muscles constricting as Ioan’s hands grabbed his hips, pulling him back. His hand tightened around his cock, his hand setting the rhythm of his hips as he rocked back against Ioan. A thick moan heated the back of his neck as Ioan thrust forward, his mouth closing over Jamie’s skin. “Oh…Fuck.”

Jamie shuddered, his orgasm spilling between his fingers as Ioan continued moving, pushing and pulling. His thumbs dug into the flesh above the curve of Jamie’s arse, his fingers bruising as the held his hips. Jamie bent his head, fighting to breathe as Ioan cursed softly, the familiar sounds of his control slipping echoing between gasps as he slid one hand up Jamie’s arm, threading their fingers together against the cool wall as he came.

Pulling away, Ioan let his hand trail down Jamie’s back as he stepped back. Jamie turned slowly, slumping down against the wall and settling onto the cool floor. He shuddered slightly as his body met the linoleum then closed his eyes.

He looked over at Ioan, leaning back against the table, his hands braced on the surface and his body tense and relaxed all at once. “Come here?” Ioan cocked an eyebrow and gave Jamie a knowing smirk. “And bring the cheesecake.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Ioan straightened and grabbed the box off the table, moving over to settle between Jamie’s legs, leaning against his broad chest. “And a glutton.”

Jamie dug the fork into the cheesecake as he placed a warm kiss against the side of Ioan’s neck. His teeth grazed the skin as he laughed softly. “Want a bite?”

“You’re going to weigh more than the rest of the cast put together if you keep that up, you know.” Ioan closed his eyes and bent his head as Jamie’s mouth moved along his neck. “They’re never going to let you come down again without a trainer and a keeper and a strict diet regimen.”

“Mmm.” Jamie moved away far enough to slide the bite into his mouth then set the box and fork aside. He kissed Ioan’s temple and pulled him back against his chest, wrapping his arms around Ioan’s waist. “Don’t worry. I think most every hunger I have is completely sated.”

The corners of Ioan’s mouth curled up as he tilted his head back and looked up at Jamie. “Then let’s go to bed.”

“Okay, obviously we’re having a bit of a communication problem…”

“Because if you’re sated enough to keep your hands to yourself, I’m likely to actually get some sleep at last.” Ioan dashed a quick kiss against Jamie’s jaw then got to his feet, holding his hand down to Jamie. “And I’m not keen to freeze my arse off out here on the linoleum.”

“Ah. Good point.” Jamie levered himself up and caught at Ioan’s waist, guiding him against the wall. He planted his hands on either side of Ioan’s head and leaned in, his lips barely brushing Ioan’s. “Though considering I was sleeping innocently whilst you tied me to your bed makes the moral high ground you’re standing on a bit wobbly.” He caught and sucked lightly on Ioan’s lower lip before releasing it. “So let’s get to bed before you fall right on your arse, hmm?”

**

Ioan sighed softly and moved closer, burrowing against Jamie’s chest. Jamie smiled and stroked the dark tangle of curls, smoothing them away from the high arch of Ioan’s eyebrow as they fell forward into his face. “Mmm,” Ioan murmured against his skin, his lips brushing over Jamie’s nipple. “Time’s it?”

“Seven.”

“Mmm.”

“In the morning.” Jamie’s hands slipped deeper into Ioan’s hair, tugging at it lightly. He leaned in and kissed his forehead. “I have to go soon.”

“No.” Ioan’s voice was low and as soft and warm as his body as he pressed closer still, pushing his knee between both of Jamie’s. “Just got here.”

“Nearly two days ago.”

Ioan’s mouth moved again, his tongue teasing over Jamie’s nipple, his teeth catching the edge of the sensitive skin. “Not long enough.”

“Well, if you hadn’t slept for nearly 12 hours…”

His tongue flickered over Jamie’s nipple again. “If you’d not worn me out…”

“You’ve no stamina, Gruffudd.” Jamie’s soft laugh huffed out on a quiet moan as Ioan’s tongue teased him again, circling his nipple before drawing it into his mouth again. “No staying power.”

Ioan raised his head, his eyes dark. “I’m not the one leaving.”

Jamie traced the sharp line of Ioan’s cheekbone with a finger then did the same to his brow then down again. “You know I have to go.”

“I don’t have to like it.” He heaved out a breath and rolled onto his back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve not seen you in months. _Months_.”

“I’ll be back in a few weeks.” Jamie refused to let him shift away, reaching out and laying his hand across Ioan’s stomach. His thumb wove slow circles on Ioan’s skin as he leaned in, placing a kiss on the curve of his shoulder. “And I’m not gone yet.”

“One foot in the bed and one foot out the door?” Ioan cocked an eyebrow as he tilted his head toward Jamie, the soft curve of his smile softening his words. “Or perhaps…”

“Perhaps?” Jamie asked softly, his own smile answering Ioan’s.

“Perhaps we can plant both feet in the shower?” He turned over, easing on top of Jamie and smiling down at him, his dark eyes flashing with mischief. “Perhaps, with enough soap and incentive, I can make you forget all about that plane ticket, hm?”

“I dare say you could try.” Jamie found Ioan’s hands with his own and pulled him down on top of him, their fingers laced together as Jamie tucked their arms under his head. Ioan’s smile widened and he licked his lips. “Though if you persist in the whinging, I’m likely to just dump you in the shower, turn the water on cold and head to the airport early.”

“You’re enough of a bastard to do it, aren’t you?” Ioan lay his head on Jamie’s shoulder, stretching his body along the hard length of Jamie’s. “What time’s your flight?”

“Eleven.”

“Hmm. Enough time for breakfast, do you think?”

“Depends.”

Ioan lifted his head. “On?”

“What else we’d rather do.” He rolled Ioan over, bracing his hands on the mattress, his legs sliding easily between Ioan’s. “I can eat anywhere.”

“Except in Vancouver.”

“Ioan.” Jamie lowered himself and licked the sly smile of Ioan’s lips. “I’ll be in the shower.”

“We could stay in the bed,” Ioan reminded him as Jamie climbed off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. “It’s warm. Comfortable. Soft.”

“And I’ll use all the hot water.”

“The last time we had sex in the shower, I had a knot on my head for a week.”

“Not my fault you’ve got the balance of a newborn colt.” Jamie leaned around the bathroom door and crooked a finger. “I promise I won’t let you fall.”

“Sodding lot of good you’ve been at that so far,” Ioan groused as he followed Jamie off the bed and toward the bathroom. The water started and he stopped in the doorway, smiling in reluctant appreciation as Jamie slid the glass door open and stepped inside, hissing as the steaming water sluiced across his skin. “Shouldn’t be allowed to be so fucking pretty naked.”

“Look who’s talking,” Jamie called out over the rush of the shower. He slid the door back, his short hair plastered to his skull. “Are you going to come in or pout?”

“Can I do both?”

Jamie reached out, his wet hand leaving a trail of drops down Ioan’s chest. “You can try.”

Ioan grinned and moved into the shower, his fingers closing over Jamie’s as they slid the door shut. Jamie stepped back, tilting his head toward the spray and rolling his neck, the sharp delineation of flesh drawing Ioan’s fingers upward. He cupped his hand around the nape of Jamie’s neck and pulled him forward, his mouth seeking the warm slickness of Jamie’s tongue as they kissed.

Jamie pulled back, shaking his head slowly. “Not so fast, Gruffudd.”

“Wasn’t going for fast,” Ioan assured him, stroking his fingers down Jamie’s chest. “Much prefer long and slow.” His hand slipped down further, fingers trailing over the hard muscles of Jamie’s abdomen to the equally hard thrust of his cock. “Take my time.”

“I wasn’t referring to your technique,” Jamie assured him, grabbing Ioan’s hand before it wrapped around his flesh, lifting it and pinning it against the smooth tile. “I was referring to the fact that you’re not in charge of this particular venture.”

“It’s my shower.”

“True,” Jamie agreed, grabbing Ioan’s free hand and pinning it like the other. “But you’re still not in charge.”

“Bossy…” Jamie released him and reached over for the bottle of shower gel, pouring a generous amount into his palm. Ioan’s mouth snapped shut, though not before the beginning of a low whimper slipped through his lips.

“Is it still bossy,” Jamie asked conversationally, rubbing his hands together before planting them on Ioan’s chest and marking a slick, soapy trail down his body, “if you like it?”

Ioan closed his eyes and inhaled, his chest expanding under Jamie’s hands as they moved up again, Jamie’s thumbs resting over his nipples. “Is that your way of asking if I’m still a bottom when I’m on top?”

Jamie laughed softly, his low chuckle feathering against Ioan’s skin as he leaned in, nipping at the taut flesh of Ioan’s neck. “Thought I was the bossy one in question.” He moved his hands, slowly massaging Ioan’s flesh, spreading his palms along Ioan’s arms, his chest and his stomach, leaving thick suds in his wake. He knelt at Ioan’s feet, dragging his hands down Ioan’s damp thighs, the dark hair clinging wetly to his skin.

Ioan’s hands skated over Jamie’s short hair, nails scraping against his scalp as his hips thrust forward, seeking out Jamie’s attention. He ignored the hard curve of Ioan’s cock, rubbing his thumbs along the inner flesh of Ioan’s thighs, stroking the hard muscles drawn tight beneath his skin.

“Jamie,” Ioan growled softly, rising up on the balls of his feet as he rolled his hips forward. “Please.”

“Please what?” He purred the words against the base of Ioan’s cock, his tongue tracing the juncture where the swell of flesh arced away from Ioan’s body, huffing out a soft laugh as Ioan moaned, his body jerking forward again.

“Please,” Ioan’s voice was deep, the darker tones of his accent thickening his words. “I want to feel…” He groaned as Jamie ran his thumb along the length of him. “I want your mouth on me.”

“On you here?” Jamie pressed a hot, wet kiss to the flat plane of Ioan’s hip. “Or here?” Then he moved closer, tongue tangling with the wiry dark hairs at the base of his cock. Glancing upward, he caught and held Ioan’s hot gaze before licking his lips. His mouth curled into a smile as Ioan’s lips parted in anticipation. “Or here?”

The shuddering gasp that left Ioan’s lips as Jamie’s mouth closed around him drowned out the constant thrum of the water. Jamie curved one hand around the thick base of Ioan’s cock, moving the other to his thigh to keep him hard against the wall. Ioan groaned, his hands grasping at the air around Jamie’s head before brushing against the short, dark strands, fingers tightening and releasing with the glide of Jamie’s mouth and hand.

Jamie’s tongue traced the hard ridge, curving around the head of Ioan’s cock, slick skin and wet flesh warm and heavy in his mouth. He slid his hand back and let Ioan thrust deeper before pulling away and sucking hard at the swollen tip. Ioan groaned, his hips rocking forward as his head fell back, the hot pulse of him flooding Jamie’s throat. Jamie pressed both hands to Ioan’s hips, stilling him as he continued sucking at the still-hard flesh until Ioan’s body trembled beneath his grip.

Leaning back on his heels, Jamie looked up at Ioan, his face slack with satiation, tremor running through him as he slumped against the wall. Jamie got to his feet slowly, his hands grazing against Ioan and causing new shivers of sensation to wrack his body. Leaning in, Jamie nuzzled the damp skin of Ioan’s neck. “All right?”

“I hit my bloody head again.”

Jamie laughed softly. “I didn’t let you fall.”

“Fell for you years ago, you wanker.” Ioan managed a smile and turned his head, eyes closed as he kissed Jamie softly, his tongue pushing past Jamie’s parted lips. “Sure you can afford all those calories you just ingested?”

“Well worth the extra work-out this will cost me, I assure you.” He kissed Ioan softly again and sighed, stepping back and ducking his head beneath the spray. “Now, I’ve got to get showered and ready, so take your lovely self off and quit distracting me, would you?”

“Want to wank in peace, do you?”

“Ioan.” Jamie nodded toward the door, watching silently as Ioan slipped past the smoky glass doors and left him alone in the steam.

**

“All right.” Jamie tugged the towel off his head and stopped short, choking back a laugh at the sight of Ioan, naked and sprawled on the bed, his eyes full of heated invitation, an impish grin on his face. “That’s lovely.”

Ioan lifted an eyebrow and ran his fingers down his chest slowly, circling the tight flesh of his nipple, watching Jamie’s eyes watch the easy movement. “You weren’t in the shower long enough to wank off. C’mere and let me take care of you.”

“I have to go.”

“There are flights to Vancouver all the time.”

“None of which you bother to catch,” Jamie reminded him, scooping the last of his things into the half-packed bag beside the bed. “Lazy bastard.”

Ioan licked his lips, sliding his hand down lower, his palm splayed across his stomach, the dark hair on his lower abdomen curling against the press of his skin. “Stay.”

Jamie shook his head and walked over to the bed, kneeling on the side of it before hooking his leg over both of Ioan’s, straddling him easily, rough denim rasping against Ioan’s bare skin. “I have to go. But…”

“But?” Ioan’s eyebrow rose again as he ran his fingers along the front of Jamie’s jeans.

“I do have a going away present for you.”

“I’m not the one who’s going away.”

“So you don’t want a present then?”

Ioan caught Jamie’s zipper and eased it down. “I want a present.”

Jamie shook his head and slapped Ioan’s hand before leaning to the side and picking up a small package, dropping it squarely on Ioan’s chest. “Open it.”

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

Ioan tugged at the paper, a slow smile curving his lips. “What’s this?”

Jamie reached out and traced the sharp angle of Ioan’s eyebrow with his thumb before leaning in and kissing him, pulling away reluctantly. “It’s a headset.”

“I can see that.”

“Next time you call, or I call? Wear this.” He kissed him again, longer, the slow release tinged with a sad smile. “You’ll want your hands free.”

 


End file.
